


Fine, Have It Your Way

by callmytinyson



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Domestic life Snowbaz, M/M, One Shot, Rated T bc language, Sick!Simon, Simon has no wings and tail tho, Whether Baz is a vampire is up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmytinyson/pseuds/callmytinyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Simon got sick and refused to drink his medicine, so Baz did something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine, Have It Your Way

"Snow," Baz grumbles impatiently.

"Bitch," Simon replies, his attempt at intimidation faltering.

Baz stifles a laugh, then huffs and retracts his outreached hand and let it drop by his side, the pill still in between his index finger and his thumb. "You know, if you're going to resort in calling me by my last name, at least say it properly."

Simon makes a face at him. "It's not my fault that snot's clogged up my nose and obliterates my enunciation." He replies, pointing a finger at his face.

Simon can see the corners of Baz's mouth twitching, trying not to smile and laugh at Simon's clogged voice. Even with them no longer being sworn enemies, Baz would still have moments of amusement in Simon's suffering.

"Well it won't be a problem if you just took your bloody meds, will it?" Baz asked, making a show of his lessening patience through waving the pill in front of Simon's face.

When Simon got sick a few days ago, both Penelope and Baz had used simple spells to help Simon with it, expecting it to go away. But it never really did.

Spells like curing illnesses never existed. Well, they do, however less ethical. In the magickal world, there are only things such as special tea, herbs and magic-induced pills to help ill persons.

Penelope pointed out that if ill-curing spells existed, immortality would be possible if you played your cards right. She had a point.

She and Baz would have used the medication from Watford, but the only problem was that they weren't at Watford anymore. They lived in a flat, miles away from their former school, so they were left with the option of mundane medicine.

Which would work as good enough as Watford medicine, if Simon would actually _take_ them.

Simon Snow, The Great Mage, is also The Great Stubborn Mage Who Is Afraid of Swallowing Pills.

Just yesterday, Penelope and Baz had many failed attempts in making Simon take his medicine. They came to the point where they tried sneaking pills in Simon's food or drink, but Simon always ended up finding them.

Baz bought medicinal syrup just in case Simon took those instead.

Which turned out he didn't, either.

Simon said that he took it before when he was younger at one of his foster homes and he vowed to never take it again, because "It tastes like a fucking corpse." He had reasoned.

"S'gonna get stuck in my throat!" Simon whines now, making Baz exasperatedly throw his hands up and groan out of frustration. Right at the same time the thermometer that Simon had sticking out his armpit started beeping. Baz placed the pill on a plate that was on the foot stool beside the bed they both sat on, and grabbed the thermometer to look at it.

His eyes widened. "Snakes alive, Snow, You're 40-fucking-degrees. How hot do you want to be for you to just take your medicine already?" He asked rhetorically, his voice raising slightly, turning the thermometer off and standing up to put it back inside a drawer.

Simon raised one eyebrow and smirked. "As hot as you can make me, Baz." He purrs, placing a hand on Baz's thigh once he sat back down in front of him.

Baz rolled his eyes and nudged Simon's hand away. "If you must now, seduction while snot's running down your nose rarely works." He said, making Simon cover his nose with one hand. Baz handed him a tissue. Simon took it, while Baz watched his boyfriend blow out snot. Baz frowned. "And we're not snogging until you're all better. Which means needing to take your pills, by the way."

Simon glared at Baz through the top of the tissue he was holding. He let his hand drop at his side, flinging the tissue in the bin next to the bed. "It'll pass, okay? I survived this long without needing to take them. Just some rest and hot tea'll do fine as fever remedies." He said, then shrugged.

Baz thought threatening Simon with the unavailability of kisses would be enough to persuade him to take his medicine, but Simon wouldn't budge. It's been three days now, and Baz was really starting to worry. If Simon's temperature didn't go down by today, they'd have to take him to the hospital. And if Simon Snow was this stubborn to just swallow a pill, Baz wondered how much more if they had to convince him for hospital confinement.

_If only he'd just drink his medicine already._

Baz stared at Simon quizically before taking the pill from the plate again. He lifted it in between the both of them. Baz stared at the pill, then at Simon. His glance darting back and forth. Simon realized that Baz was forming some scheme. "You're not planning on shoving that down my throat, are you?" Simon asked worriedly.

Baz squinted at Simon and scoffed, dropping his hand on his lap. He stared at Simon again and reached his hand out, placing his elbow on Simon's shoulder so the pill hovered right in front of Simon's mouth.

"Take it." Was all Baz said. Simon slowly shook his head, unsure of what was happening. Baz scooted closer. "Take the pill, Simon. _Please?_ " Simon responded by merely furrowing his eyebrows. Because at this point, Simon was definitely confused.

Simon knew Baz kept trying to make ways for him to drink his medicine, but Baz asking nicely was not what he expected.

Baz retracted his hand, dropping it on his lap again and sighed. He stared at the pill held in between his fingers, shrugged, and looked up at Simon. "Fine," Baz said. "Have it your way. If you won't take it, I will." Then he tilted his head up, opened his mouth, and took the pill.

When he dropped his gaze at Simon, he was frozen, his lips slightly parted in shock. Which easily allowed Baz to quickly lean in and press their mouths together, pinning Simon against the headboard.

As soon as Simon registered what Baz was trying to do, he thrashed against Baz. He held Simon's hands down, each beside Simon's thighs. Even in this situation, Simon involuntarily responded to Baz's tongue with his own.

Baz focused on transferring the pill on his tongue to Simon's before it melted. And once he succeeded, he pulled away and placed his palm against Simon's mouth to keep him from spitting it out.

"Swallow it- _swallow it,_ Snow." Baz nodded encouragingly, a small smile dancing on his lips while Simon stared at him with utter betrayal.

Simon managed to squirm free of Baz's grip, using his free hand to shove Baz's hand off his mouth in attempt to make a break for it and spit it out the trash can. But in his sick and frail state, he was too slow.

Baz easily reached out and pulled Simon down by his waist, rolling on top of him to keep him in place.

He pressed his lips against Simon's once more, to assure himself that Simon will have no choice but to swallow the pill, because keeping it in your mouth tasted absolutely horrid (this Baz knew for himself from just a few seconds ago.)

Once he felt Simon's throat move in a swallowing motion, he pulled away, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at Simon, smiling triumphantly. "Wasn't that bad, was it, love?" Baz asked, rolling off of Simon to lay beside him.

Simon stared at the ceiling for a while to catch his breath. Then he shifted so he could look at Baz, glaring at him. "Don't patronize me." He warned.

Baz shrugged with one shoulder, looking at Simon with his unwavering smile.

Simon sneered at him. "What're you smiling for? You just snogged my snot-filled face while my mouth tasted like anti-biotics, you weirdo." Baz shrugged at Simon again and sat up.

In all honesty, Baz didn't mind that much. He actually found it, rather, arousing- that he forced Simon to drink his medicine through a fit of forceful kissing.

 _Because I'm disturbed, ask anyone_ , he thought to himself, crawling to the side of the bed where the foot stool was, Simon hearing Baz moving things on the tray. He sat up and crawled over to where Baz was sitting.

Simon peeked over Baz's shoulder and saw Baz holding two more different pills in his hand. "Well, it was the only way for you to take them." Baz said. Simon's eyebrows shot up in surprise, making Baz laugh. Baz handed him a glass of water from the tray at the foot stool. "I do suppose it'll be easier now knowing you won't choke and die from swallowing candy-sized medicine?"

Simon sneered at Baz before taking the pills from him slowly and stared at them, tilting his head and turning the pills in his hand in mock observation. "I don't know," he drawls. "Maybe I still need some practice." Simon glances up at Baz, who was shaking his head fondly and chuckling.

Baz leaned in to give Simon a quick peck on the lips, then stood up. "I'm quite sure you have enough practice with swallowing, Snow." He said, getting things from a cabinet drawer and walking to the bathroom.

Simon was quiet for about two seconds before understanding Baz's joke. His face turned red and he placed the glass of water down. Grabbing an opened pill foil packet and throwing it at Baz's head.

It hit Baz, surprisingly enough. Making both boys laugh until their laughter got drowned out by the sound of running water, while Baz prepared Simon's bath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR TO GOD I KEEP ACCIDENTALLY MAKING MY ORIGINALLY-PLANNED-SHORT-ONESHOTS UNEXPECTEDLY LONG. 
> 
> But I recently finished Carry On and I've been wanting to write about Snowbaz for sO LONG but I was blank with ideas.
> 
> HOWEVER, I watched this film called Every Day and got inspired by this scene where Ezra Miller was with some dude that made him take drugs by making out with him. And I couldn't help myself, I had to make it about these two losers. 
> 
> But of course they're too precious to do that, so I made it all fluffy by making Simon sick because sick!Simon is so adorable and concerned!Baz makes it even better.
> 
> So I hope you liked this, because I enjoyed writing it. Kudos and comments motivate me to write. :^)
> 
> Later, little mages! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (((Yesss I could use my same Magisterium outro)))


End file.
